


Tomorrows

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years now, Faramir has longed for tomorrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrows

For years – years beyond count, it seemed – Faramir had longed for tomorrows. He would see his banner under Elendil’s, live in peace, counsel his king; let other men see to great deeds. And he would finally taste Ithilien’s fruit. Those peaches were legendary, but to him they had always been only grandfathers’ tales. Faramir would know such tastes himself, someday. He could almost feel the juice trickling down his chin.

But then tomorrow came. They told him of dark deeds on silent streets, tales Faramir would forget if he could; and for once, just once, he would have yesterday back.


End file.
